


You're burning up I'm cooling down

by qkind



Series: Killerwave week 2016 [2]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, KillerWave Week 2016, Metahuman Caitlin Snow, Metahuman Mick Rory, Metahumans, helping hands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 14:32:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7319008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qkind/pseuds/qkind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 2: Helping Hands</p><p>Mick can't control his powers and Caitlin is the only one who can help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're burning up I'm cooling down

Central City was well aware of the existence of metahumans by the time the fires started. There are always fires in a big city, but the size and violence of these, well… nobody doubted the cause for a second. The Flash helped put them out as much as he could, but even for him they were too hot to really get close to the origin, which meant the meta in question was still at large.

But he wasn’t the only superhero in Central anymore; this fire meta wasn’t the only person who had gotten powers way after the particle accelerator explosion. It was almost as if another wave of dark matter radiation had spread through the city. And Team Flash and especially Caitlin were very pleased to discover that ice powers didn’t necessarily turn someone evil. So naturally, when still another warehouse started smoking, she was the obvious choice to go check it out. 

By the time she arrived the building was already blazing, wood crackling and iron beams melting. She went inside, stepping carefully over the fallen debris. And there, lying on the floor, she found none other than Mick Rory.

Even ignoring the burns he didn’t look good. He was unnaturally still, eyes closed and chapped lips parted. Caitlin put two fingers on his neck to check his pulse and steam rose where their skin touched, though she felt a reassuring pulse. She heard a quiet groan and looked up to see him trying to say something.

She took the water she always carried in her bag, and holding the back of his head with one hand – and seriously, this steam nonsense was _weird_ – she brought the bottle to his lips. Only as soon as it got too close, the water evaporated. Not a single drop made it to his mouth, and Caitlin realized he was probably lying there because of extreme dehydration, and not smoke inhalation as she’d previously assumed.

He really was lucky she’d found him when she had; she didn’t know how he’d managed for so long without being able to even drink.

She focused for a second and made a chunk of ice in her hand. She broke some bits and fed him ice chips, which seemed to do the trick. Once she was happy he’d consumed enough for the moment, she started rubbing ice on his forehead, cheeks and neck.

By the time the firefighters outside managed to put out the fire, there was a heavy mist enveloping them and he was looking at her like she was a miracle. Which was just weird all around.

“Doc?”

Caitlin couldn’t leave him for the police to find. It seemed pretty clear now that he just wasn’t in control of his powers and this had been an accident. He just needed to learn, like she had.

“You’re going to have to walk yourself because I can’t carry you. Can you get up?”

“Think so.”

Caitlin took his arm while he pushed himself to a seating position, and then got his arm around her shoulders so he could lean on her when he stood up. The amount of steam they created that way was ridiculous, but she figured this was better than him falling on his face.

She guided him out back, thankful she’d parked in the alley behind the warehouse instead of in the front, and had him seat in the back. She skipped a few red lights back to the labs when she realized she was smelling burnt leather. The upholstery was due for a change anyway. They were there in 20 minutes.

“Sorry ‘bout the car, doc.” Mick looked genuinely apologetic.

“You can fix it when you learn to control this.” Caitlin smiled at him. He grunted in assent but didn’t look very convinced about getting to control his powers. She felt for him, really, she knew she’d been lucky to have Barry and Cisco who’d gone through it before her to help. 

She tried to cheer him up. 

“First things first, we need to put some food and water in you!”

They sat in the break room at Star Labs, Caitlin putting a kettle to boil and rummaging through the cupboards to see what Cisco had bought in his last snack run. She made some tea and took out chocolate chip cookies. Not a nutritious meal by any means, but it’d do. The tea went fairly well, since she iced it before passing it on to Mick, and the mug it was in was ceramic.

Then Mick took a cookie and it spontaneously combusted. Caitlin stared.

“How have you been eating this past month?”

“I haven’t.”

“Hmm. Try this then.”

Caitlin took another cookie and covered it in a thin layer of ice before handing it to Mick. The result wasn’t as explosive, but by the time it reached his lips it was already a ball of fire. Caitlin had a bad feeling there was only one way this was going to work.

“Okay, let me just. Um.” She took another cookie and iced it, and this time brought it herself to Mick’s mouth. He looked like he didn’t entirely believe this was a thing that was actually happening, but managed to bite into the cookie and swallow before it turned to ash.

After that he seemed to lose any reservations he had, and practically devoured the cookie, going so far as to lick Caitlin’s fingers clean, until he realized what he was doing and jumped back, flushing all over. Caitlin couldn’t really judge him, since she’d been beet red since she thought about hand-feeding him.

“Sorr- ” ”Just eat another – “

Bit by bit Mick demolished the entire pack, while Caitlin tried to ignore how it felt to have her fingertips nipped. Unsuccessfully.

“Better?”

“The chocolate was melted. ‘t was good.”

“Great. Let’s get you to the shower then.” The good thing about a blush is that it hid another blush.

Before that they stopped by the restroom. She was waiting outside for him to come out while texting Cisco to get to the Labs ASAP when she heard pounding. She took a calming breath before opening the door and calling out.

“Mick?”

She heard him mumble something.

“What?”

“I said. I fused the lock.”

“ _You fused the lock_?”

“That’s what I _said_.”

“Christ. Wait.”

This was starting to get ridiculous. The stall on the far end of the restroom was the only one closed, and where the voice came from. Caitlin rested her palm flat on the door and frosted it over until she could smash it and break the lock.

“Don’t lock any doors until you learn to manage this, _please_.”

Which was why Caitlin had been waiting 40 minutes already by the _open_ door to the shower room while Mick fricking Rory attempted to take a shower. Attempted being the key word. He was mostly creating mist. Caitlin had just about lost it by that point.

“Are you planning to drown the building in fog, or do you plan on finishing any time soon?!”

“It doesn’t reach my body!”

“It doesn’t _what_?”

“The stupid water melts before touching my skin!”

“For fuck’s sake, I’m coming in. And water doesn’t _melt_ , God.”

Caitlin blindly navigated the room to the working shower, coming to a stop before its curtain.

“Give me an arm, _don’t_ open the curtain.”

She reached for the hand that appeared and let all her cold seep in.

“Fuck! That’s _cold_!”

“Of course it is cold, and it’d be like this all the time if I didn’t control it, like some!”

“Well I didn’t even know it _could_ be controlled so excuse me!”

“How’s the shower coming?”

“I can wash one arm now. Rest is still the same.”

“Oh my God. We do _not_ speak about this, _ever_. Got it?”

“We do not speak about what?”

Caitlin close her eyes and counted to ten, and then drew the curtain open and plastered her whole body against Mick’s, her head hidden in his neck, her stomach to his hips, legs, all the way down to their feet. Mick’s temperature seemed to go up even more, if that was possible.

“Would you at least try to regulate your temperature?! You’ve got to calm down!”

“That is not that easy at the moment!”

Caitlin was fed up, so much that she let go completely, her cold flowing from her body to Mick’s, and to the floor, climbing up the walls and spreading across the ceiling. All the condensation in the air rained on them and froze as it touched the floor, and in no time it looked like they were in the middle of an ice rink.

They heard a noise outside and Mick startled, jumping a little and slipping in the ice at his feet, bringing Caitlin down on top of him. He hit the floor with a grunt, but the cold melting ice at his back and Caitlin in his front just felt so nice that he put his arms around her to ensure she didn’t get up, sighing in contentment.

Which was, of course, when Cisco finally found them.

**Author's Note:**

> Caitlin's powers are more Captain Cold than Killer Frost, I know. 
> 
> [tumblr](https://maqqneto.tumblr.com)


End file.
